A to Z of Drabbles
by Catindahat
Summary: A drabble for every letter of the alphabet. Some humour, angst, romance and a lot of banter. Now complete.
1. A is for

So it seems I've caught the drabble bug! I'm blaming Ultra-Geek (One Hundred), Kitty O (Underestimated) and Jaqtkd (The Eyes to See and The Heart to Know) whose drabbles are brilliant and you should definitely read after you've finished here. :D Anyway I'm not quite reaching Ultra-Geek's one hundred but instead I'm writing a drabble for a word from every letter in the alphabet. So here's the start and A is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Acrylic<strong> – **1. **An acrylic resin.

**2. **A paint containing acrylic resin.

**3. **A painting done in acrylic resin.

x-x-x

Merlin felt out of control. Everything seemed to be spiralling away from him. When had life become so complicated?

He remembered the time when he was just a simple peasant, a farmhand working to feed his mother and keep a roof over their heads.

Though life hadn't really been that simple, his magic had seen to that. It had pushed towards Camelot and a life he'd never thought he could have.

And now he was caught in the web of destiny, set on a path he loved but couldn't escape.

However sometimes he wished he could paint his own future.


	2. B is for

Thanks to everyone who has read so far, and thanks to Roses-as-lips for the beta on all of these. Enjoy and I'd love to hear what you all think. x

B is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Butcher<strong> – **1.** Ruin (something) deliberately or through incompetence

x-x-x

"Merlin come on!" Arthur whined.

"I don't understand why we have to go on this stupid hunting trip." Merlin grumbled.

"Because _Mer_lin, it's fun."

"Fun for you."

Arthur paused as a spotted his pray in the distance. It seemed a shame to the young warlock that such beautiful creatures were killed for something as trivial as sport.

The deer hadn't noticed Arthur approach and Merlin knew that it would be an easy kill for the prince. Taking a step forward he allowed himself to fall over a loose root, alerting the deer to their presence.

"_Mer_lin, are you completely incompetent?"


	3. C is for

Sorry this was supposed to be up on Friday but my computer had a virus and I've only just managed to get it fixed. Anyway, thanks to everyone for their great reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this.

So C is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Curve<strong> – **1. **A line or outline that gradually deviates from being straight for some or all of its length

**2. **A place where a road deviates from a straight path

x-x-x

Life used to be straightforward for Arthur. Yes he was the heir to the throne, and yes that did come with responsibilities. However he was the best fighter in the realm, respected by his people and worshiped by his peers. Everyone knew their place; royalty, nobles, peasants.

That was until he came along. All angles and smiles, turning everything upside-down. His life had changed that day, and now nothing seemed clear.

He found himself bantering with the man (his manservant of all people), falling in love with a maid, and knighting peasants.

Though somehow he didn't mind this new perspective.


	4. D is for

So to make up for the delays you're getting two today, lucky you! This is set after Arthur's found out about Merlin's magic. Enjoy.

D is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Delicious<strong> – **1. **Highly pleasant to the taste

**2. **Delightful

x-x-x

"Merlin you idiot where are you? I'm hungry!"

Merlin shoved his way through the door, balancing a tray of fruit in one hand. Arthur smiled as Merlin placed the tray in front of him.

Catching the pleased look on Merlin's face Arthur eyed the tray cautiously.

"Where did you get this fruit?"

Merlin shifted guiltily.

"Magic?"

The silence confirmed it.

"Show me."

Merlin rolled his eyes at the prince then closed them. A whispered word caused something to appear in his hand.

"Merlin?"

"Er...it was supposed to be a strawberry." Merlin replied, looking down at the flower in his palm.


	5. E is for

Huge thanks to all of you who have reviewed! I love you guys. By the way, I already have up to M written but if anyone wants to make any suggestions for any words for the second half of the period, I'm open to any ideas. Enjoy! x

E is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Excavate<strong> – **1. **Make (a hole or channel) by digging

**2. **Dig out material from (the ground)

**3. **Extract (material) from the ground by digging

x-x-x

"There's got to be a way out of this cell." Arthur growled.

"Arthur we've been over this, there is nothing we can do."

Merlin was slumped on the floor, watching his master try and find a way to escape.

"Can't you do some of your magic stuff?" Arthur asked waving his arms to indicate the extravagance he was expecting.

"No Arthur, the ceiling and walls have all been shielded, my magic can't break us out."

"What about the floor?"

"What?"

"Why can't we go out via the floor?"

Merlin smirked and his eyes flashed gold, creating a tunnel heading underground.

* * *

><p>D is for - Thanks for all your great reviews! They really make me smile.<p> 


	6. F is for

Thanks once again everyone, I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying these.

F is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Flash – 1. <strong>Shine in a bright but brief, sudden, or intermittent way

**2. **Give (a swift or sudden look)

**3. **Express a sudden burst of emotion (e.g. anger) with such a look

**4. **Make a conspicuous display of (something) so as to impress or attract attention

x-x-x

"He does like to show off doesn't he?" Gwaine commented, sitting down next to Merlin.

They were in the forest along with Arthur and the other Knights of the Round Table, having needed a break from Camelot. Arthur had challenged Lancelot to a duel, much to Merlin's disgust.

"Do you want to teach him a lesson?" Gwaine asked mischievously, "You know, a little flash bang."

Merlin smirked, Gwaine's words sparking an idea. His eyes blazed gold and flash of light filled the clearing.

"I hope you can turn him back, I don't think Camelot wants a frog for a king."

* * *

><p>D is for - Well I'm going with he hasn't reached his full potential yet, and his spells don't always go to plan anyway. And it was much more fun to have Arthur point out the floor. :D Thanks for the review.<p> 


	7. G is for

I'm glad everyone liked the humour of the last couple however this one is a bit darker. Thanks to all of you still reading! Enjoy.

G is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Generalize – 1. <strong>To reduce to a general form, class, or law

**2. **To draw inferences or a general conclusion from.

**3.**Make or become more widely or generally applicable

x-x-x

Why did he always find himself being reduced to a label. Arthur's manservant, Gaius' ward, Emrys. He was starting to get sick of it.

No one wanted to get to know him. No one wanted to learn about Merlin, the real him.

There was always something that they needed. Fetch this, clean that, save everyone. And, if he was honest, he was getting more than a little sick of it.

Just for once he wanted to be appreciated for him. Not ignored as a simple servant or worshiped as the saviour of the magical.

He just wanted to be Merlin.

* * *

><p>Naisa - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.<p> 


	8. H is for

Thanks as always guys! This one's from Morgana's point of view and is set during series 3 episode 13 The Coming of King Arthur part 2 (**Spoliers alert so stop reading now if you haven't seen it, don't say I didn't warn you**) whilst Morgana is Queen. I have to say when this word came up I had to do a Morgana drabble. :D Enjoy.

H is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Haughty – 1. <strong>Arrogantly superior and disdainful

x-x-x

Morgana stared out over Camelot. It was hers, finally. She held her head high with pride as she saw people looking up at her in fear.

Her grip on the balcony tightened as her arrogant look became more pronounced.

Last time she had stood here had been before any of this had happened, before she became cold and locked off.

Part of her wished she could go back to that person she was. Part of her wanted to be that innocent girl again.

But she knew there was no going back. Knew she was far superior to them all now.

* * *

><p><strong>D is for<strong> - Thanks for the reviews! I like the challenge, it definitely got some ideas buzzing around my head. I will probably give it a go however I've got exams coming up untill the end of June so I somehow don't think it's the best idea to start on something new now. Once their done however I may see what I can come up with. I will try and find a way to let you know when I do. :D Also if you get an account let me know so that I can inform you if I come up with something.


	9. I is for

So I'm not sure if I'm going to have time tomorrow to post so you're getting two today just incase. This is set post series 3. Enjoy.

I is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Incurable – 1. <strong>Not able to be cured

**2. **(Of a person or behaviour) Unable to be changed

x-x-x

Merlin sat on the shore, staring into the lake. It had been such a long time since he had seen Freya in the cave. He missed her with an ache that almost hurt.

He had thought over his lost love so many times since she had gone. It seemed ridiculous that he would feel this strongly about her.

He'd never really had a strong interest in the opposite sex. Had successfully fended off any advances that they had made.

But Freya was different. He hadn't known her long but there was something that connected them. Something which couldn't be broken.

* * *

><p>Starts with a D - Sorry for the mix up. I think I'm going mad, revision has finally tipped me over the edge. :D I'm glad you're enjoying this. x<p> 


	10. J is for

I have to admit I had lots of fun with this one. :D Huge thanks once again to all those of you still reading and especially to those reviewing, I love you guys! Enjoy. x

J is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Juvenile – 1. <strong>Childish; immature

x-x-x

"Don't you think you're being a little childish?" Gwen asked.

"No." Merlin pouted, "Anyway, they started it."

"I don't care, you can't leave them like that."

"Why not? They're much easier to handle now."

"Because I don't think it's very good for them." Gwen reasoned.

"We can still hear you two you know." Lancelot intoned.

"Yeah and I would really like to get down." Gwaine added.

The two servants looked up at the three knights who were hanging upside-down from the ceiling. Merlin sighed and they suddenly found themselves on the floor.

"Stocks, now." Arthur commanded.

"Now who's being childish?"

* * *

><p>Starts with a D - Thanks!<p> 


	11. K is for

A bit of Mergana in this one for you. Enjoy.

K is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Kindle – 1. <strong>Light or set on fire

**2. **Arouse or inspire (an emotion or feeling)

**3. **Become impassioned or excited

x-x-x

"Morgana." Merlin hissed.

"Ah Merlin what an unpleasant surprise." She smirked.

Merlin's gaze flittered around the forest, trying to discover if there was anyone else hidden.

"What do you want?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"What makes you think I want anything?" She replied, also closing the gap.

They were inches apart and Merlin could feel the electricity flashing between them. They had always had a connection and now it had flared into being again.

"You always want something." He barely whispered.

"That is true."

Their lips were almost touching and Merlin's magic reacted, setting Morgana's dress on fire.

* * *

><p>Starts with a D - I have to admit the spell was inspired by Harry Potter. :D Thanks for all your great reviews.<p> 


	12. L is for

Thanks to everyone as always. Enjoy.

L is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Lethal – 1. <strong>Sufficient to cause death

**2. **Harmful or destructive

x-x-x

"Arthur you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Evidently seeing as you've been keeping all this from me!"

"It's not like I had a choice."

Arthur whirled round to glare at Merlin.

"There's always a choice." He hissed angrily.

"Not for me." Merlin sighed.

"I can understand the risk." Arthur despaired, "But you could have trusted me."

"I had to keep you safe."

"How is lying keeping me safe?" Arthur cried incredulous.

"My secret is deadly; I didn't want you to have to choose." Merlin sighed, "Choose between my life and your father's beliefs."

"What if my father's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Naisa - Thanks for the review. I know, Merlin's magic does act up at the most inappropriate times :D<p> 


	13. M is for

A bit more angst for you with this one.

M is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Mark – 1. <strong>Become stained

**2. **Be an indication of (a significant occasion, stage, or development)

**3. **Make (a visible impression or stain) on

x-x-x

He used to be so innocent. The bumbling farmhand who came to Camelot full of naive hopes.

Though those soon disappeared when he realised the danger he was in. However he still kept that innocence, the pure unblemished canvas.

That didn't last long. The pain and hurt was everywhere in Camelot.

However it was death that really left a blemish on the clean board. The loss of Will cut him like a knife, pain constantly flooding through him.

But Nimueh was worse. He had done the deed himself. On her and so many others.

And that definitely left its mark.


	14. N is for

Thanks to all of you!

N is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Nectar – 1. <strong>(In Greek and Roman mythology) The drink of the gods

**2. **A delicious drink

x-x-x

Merlin could feel the power pouring from the cup in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Like what you see?" Morgana whispered in his ear, "You know what this is, the drink of the gods."

"Morgana I..."

"Hush. Just think, you could have it all. One taste and you could become powerful beyond your wildest dreams. Everyone would bow before you. Arthur would be doing _your _laundry, cleaning up after _you._You wouldn't have to hide anymore, the world could see who you truly are, a god."

"But I..."

"Don't think Merlin, just drink it."

"No."


	15. O is for

Enjoy everyone!

O is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Overt – 1. <strong>Open and obvious (e.g. overt signs of stress)

x-x-x

"Merlin you need to rest!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I can't. Lot's to do, Arthur wants..."

"Stuff what Arthur wants, this is about what you need."

"There'll be plenty of time to sleep when I'm dead Gwen. Which is what I'm going to be if I don't finish this for Arthur."

"I'm not asking, I'm ordering you as your Queen. You're not his manservant anymore."

"Gwen I can't."

"Don't say I didn't warn you then."

Ignoring her Merlin took a swig of his drink. Suddenly he found his eyelids drooping as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

"Wow, that sleeping potion works fast."


	16. P is for

Back to a bit of humour with this one. Enjoy. x

P is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Picture – 1<strong>**. **A portrait

**2. **A person or thing resembling another closely

x-x-x

"I think it's cute."

"Shut up _Mer_lin, what would you know?" Arthur growled.

"No he's right, you look adorable." Gwen added, leaning up to give her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Arthur glared sullenly at the portrait of him as a baby. He had no idea when Gwen had managed to drag it out from.

"Don't worry we can replace it with a picture of our own one." Gwen said reassuringly, running her hand over her rounded stomach.

That moment was the one Gwaine choose to burst into the room. Spotting the painting he stopped.

"Who's the baby girl?"


	17. Q is for

A bit more Arthur and Merlin fun for you in this one. Enjoy.

Q is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Questionable – 1. <strong>Doubtful as regards truth or quality

**2. **Not clearly honest, honourable, or wise

x-x-x

"_Mer_lin what are you doing?"

Merlin spun round to stare at Arthur, a guilty look plastered on his face. He had been looking for the gnome that his recent magical experiments had accidently released into the castle.

"Nothing?"

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"I was just...you see it...I mean..."

Merlin trailed off, unsure where he was going with his half-hearted excuse. He really didn't want Arthur to know what had happened, the king was still angry after the Pixie incident.

"Come on Merlin, spit it out."

"I was just looking for the neckerchief I lost."

"You really are an idiot."


	18. R is for

Enjoy.

R is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Regret – 1. <strong>A feeling of sadness, repentance, or disappointment over something that has happened or been done

x-x-x

"I'm getting old." Arthur moaned.

"I know, I've been telling you that for years."

Merlin ducked as a cushion flew through the air towards his head.

"And yet you still haven't grown up."

"I'm being serious _Mer_lin. Do you ever wish you could go back and do things differently?"

Images of Morgana, Freya and Will flashed through his mind. There were so many times when he wished he had been that bit faster, that bit wiser. He pushed those thoughts aside before replying.

"Do you want to know my greatest regret?"

"Sure."

"Not getting to see you with donkey ears."


	19. S is for

A bit more humour for you. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I love you guys. Enjoy.

S is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Security – 1. <strong>All the precautions taken to protect a place

**2. **The state of being free from danger or threat

x-x-x

Arthur threw open the doors to his chambers as he heard the warning bell chiming.

"What's going on?" He asked a passing guard.

"The prisoner's escaped. And he's knocked out half the guard in the process."

Arthur growled in frustration and stormed down the hall. He was going to kill that irritating warlock.

Bursting into the throne room Arthur's gaze landed on the warlock in question. Merlin was sat on Arthur's throne, a smug look on his face.

"How the hell did you get out?" Arthur snapped.

"I told you I could." Merlin smirked, "But you just didn't believe me."


	20. T is for

This is also one of my favourites; I can so see Arthur doing this to Merlin. A bit of context for you, Loholt is Arthur and Gwen's son and he's five. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. Enjoy.

T is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Teaching – 1. <strong>Give information or instruction

**2. **Induce (someone) to do or not to do something

**3. **Make (someone) less inclined to do something

x-x-x

"Loholt come on, your father's waiting."

"No."

Merlin sighed in despair at the stubborn child sat in the middle of his floor. He'd known it was a bad idea the moment Arthur had asked if he would look after his son for the afternoon.

Loholt had clearly inherited his father's stubbornness, Merlin thought in frustration. The barely five year old had refused to listen to anything Merlin said. Merlin had resorted to magic to try and entertain the child.

"Why not?" Merlin sighed.

"Because Daddy told me to never listen to Uncle Merlin."

Merlin was going to kill Arthur...very slowly.


	21. U is for

Huge thank you to all of you reading and reviewing. I love you guys. Enjoy.

U is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Unlikely – 1. <strong>Not likely to happen, be done, or be true; improbable

x-x-x

To an outsider they would have seemed an unlikely pair.

Queen Guinevere; the kindest, gentlest women in the whole of Camelot. A compassionate Queen, a loving friend, a devoted wife. Known to her friends as the most selfless person alive.

Lancelot, head of the knights due to Leon's injury and Arthur's responsibilities. The most honourable knight, the most chivalrous gentlemen. Nicknamed by his friends as the conscience of Camelot. The epitome of the knight's code.

They both had principles. Morals that they fought everything not to break.

Yet somehow Merlin wasn't surprised when he discovered they were having an affair.


	22. V is for

So by the looks of things some of you weren't fond of the Gwencelot in the last chapter so here is some good old Merlin and Arthur fun to cheer you up. By the way is anyone else's alerts acting up?

V is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Vain – 1. <strong>Producing no result; useless

**2. **Having no meaning or likelihood of fulfilment

x-x-x

"I know it's here somewhere."

"What is Merlin?" Arthur asked, following him into the physician's quarters.

He watched as Merlin started randomly opening books before throwing them aside in frustration.

"_Mer_lin, what are you looking for?"

"Gaius' book."

"Which book? He's got hundreds."

"Every time Camelot's in trouble Gaius opens a book and it's always got the solution to our problem. It'll tell us how to stop the Cyclops."

Arthur watched Merlin run around haphazardly before pointing out;

"You know Merlin; it's probably not the same book every time."

Merlin slumped into a nearby chair.

"I know." He sighed dejectedly.


	23. W is for

Enjoy!

W is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Wilful – 1. <strong>Having or showing a stubborn and determined intention to do as one wants, regardless of the consequences or effects

x-x-x

"Merlin run!" Arthur yelled.

However Merlin remained where he was, participating in the fight. Arthur growled in frustration as he parried another blow. They were strongly outnumbered and were swiftly losing ground. Twenty against two were not promising odds, especially when one of the two was as useless as Merlin.

"Save yourself Merlin, get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

Merlin knew where his place was, and that was by Arthur's side. He wasn't going anywhere.

"That's an order Merlin!"

"You know me sire, I never listen to orders!"

* * *

><p>Naisa: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the last two.<p> 


	24. X is for

Thank you for everyone's kind words so far. I'm not so sure about this one, it's not one of my best. Anyway as always I'd love to know what you think.

X is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Xenophobia – 1. <strong>Intense or irrational dislike or fear of people from other countries

x-x-x

"The prisoners will be executed at dawn." Uther announced to his son.

"Why? They've done nothing wrong." Arthur countered.

"They're druids; that's crime enough."

"Father they were just in town for supplies. They haven't broken any of our laws. They haven't actually used magic in Camelot. Why do we have to execute them?"

Uther turned to stare at his son incredulously.

"Arthur have you forgotten everything sorcerers have done to us? They must be eradicated from the kingdom. When you are king you'll understand."

"I don't want to understand. I'd rather rule a kingdom where the punishment fits the crime."


	25. Y is for

We're nearing the end! Only one more to go after this one! Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with this the whole way through! Enjoy.

Y is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Yore – 1. <strong>Of long ago or former times (used in nostalgic or mock-nostalgic recollection)

x-x-x

"When I first met Arthur he was a prat."

Laughter filled the room and Merlin grinned at the gathered guests.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur warned.

Gwen placed a soothing hand on her new husband's arm. The newly crowned queen looked perfect next to Arthur. Looking at her now no one would have guessed that she used to be the maid to the old king's ward.

"Hear me out Arthur."

The king rolled his eyes but let the warlock continue.

"However when he's with Gwen he's almost bearable as she completes him. I have never seen a couple better suited to each other."


	26. Z is for

So here it is, we've finally reached the end! I'm a little sad to let this go, it's been so much fun writing these. But all good things must come to an end. Thanks to all those who have read this. And extra huge thanks to those of you who have been reviewing throughout, I love you guys. Of all of them I think this one might just have been the hardest, I wanted to leave you all on a high. So I thought what better than Merlin's unending loyalty. Enjoy!

Z is for...

* * *

><p><strong>Zero – 1. <strong>A worthless or contemptibly undistinguished person

**2. **The lowest possible amount or level; nothing at all

x-x-x

"Why do you protect him?" The sorcerer asked, "To him you are nothing, worthless."

Merlin snorted to himself. He knew how different Arthur's life would be without him. Well most likely he wouldn't be alive with the amount of times he had saved the blonde's life.

Thinking back Merlin remembered how Arthur was when they had met. The prince has come so far from the stuck up noble he had been.

"I protect him because I believe in him. I know my importance in his life. It's our destiny to work together and I wouldn't trade it for anything else."


End file.
